black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krystalon 2
Krystalon 2 is the name of a Class M planet located in a solar system in the spiral arm of the Andromeda Galaxy. The planet is known to be home of the Kinetians, a race of highly advanced beings that evolved on the planet over time. The solar system possesses a unique system of 2 suns, the red one is known to the Kinetians as Drys'o and the yellow one is known as Gol'sa. The planet also has 5 moons, all named after the Greek Gods and Goddesses. 'Biology' Unlike Earth, Krystalon 2 is known to have 2 seasons, their winter seasons are usually at the beginning of each year from January-June and their summer periods are from July-December. The planet is usually 40-30 degrees farenheit during their winter months and their summer months are 60-70 degrees farenheit. They also have volcanic eruptions as well, however unlike Earth's, the magma and lava on their planet is usually cool and will dry within 10 hours once erupted, not to mention the lava and magma is a bioluminescent blue. Also where the Earth has electrons in the clouds during a thunderstorm, the protons are in the clouds and the electrons are within the ground which in turn creates positive lightning which is more lethal to anyone hit by it. 'Origins' Like Earth, Krystalon 2 was formed the very same way, however after the formation of it's land masses, all but several of the planet's volcanoes became extinct. Most of the planet's main organisms didn't come until after the formation of the landmasses, infact the origin of the Kinetians possessing Pyrokinesis started when they were formed by nothing more than lava. Prehistory Like the Earth as well, this planet indeed had a prehistoric era, however instead of any meteorite or comet taking out the creatures, a creature that was the direct ancestor of the Kinetians known as the Har'chof. The Har'chof were known to be relentless and primitive hunters who died when their food source was gone, however others even resorted to cannibalism and feeding on themselves, however that proved fatal. 1,000,000,000 Years Later Eventually, the more evolved Kinetians came around after 1,000,000,000 years of evolution and soon, they discovered the uses of crystals on the planet known as Fontra Crystals and started to build their cities. They completed these cities in a very short time. They also formed their government out of the law that their greatest warrior was proclaimed their king and one such canidate was King Anon, father of Plasmira. 'Inhabitance' Like Earth, Krystalon 2 has a large population of many creatures and plants alike, some considered to be somewhat similar to Earth's. There also creatures that are still alive from their prehistory because of their uses in keeping the planet's major populations in check. Carnivores *'Krystosaurus Rex:' Is a creature that lives on land that almost looks like a T-Rex. They usually have black armored skin, crystals located on their back that glow and have 4 large arms, capable of lifting objects unlike the Earth's T-Rex. 'Sapien Like & Intelligent Beings' As said before, the first beings that were sapien like and bipedal, were primative and savage, much like the ancestors of the Homo Sapien on Earth. Har'chof: The Har'chof was one of the very first beings that were known to live on the planet with small or no intelligence. They were known to have been formed from microrganisms that lived in the lava of the erupting volcanoes and that allowed them to possess the powers of Pyrokinesis. Many of these beings died because of a shortage in food, some resorted to feeding on themselves and even practiced cannibalism. They were said to have died out 3,000,000,000 years ago in Earth time, however Kinetians Ecologists have seen many of these living fossils. These were known to have been the height of a Neanderthals, however they stand upright like a Homo Sapien. Dron'doo: The Dron'doo were the next step in the evolutionary chain that was known to have been a crossbreed with a different form of sapien being that was known to have formed on the other side of the planet 4,000 years ago. The being was known to have been the start of the cryokinetic and psychokinetic capabilties that were known to have been first seen after 200 years. These beings were known to have lived and is still living on the planet, however on the darksides of the planet, but they are known to stay away from the cities and towns, as well as outposts. Kineto Sapiens: The next evolutionary step was one of the final steps of the Kinetians which was another crossbreed species that was created when a Dron'doo mated with a being from the Andromeda 5 Galaxy. They were known to have been given the powers of Plasmokinesis, Atmokinesis and even Immortality, as well immunity to disease. Kinetians: The Kineto Sapiens were the final step, however the final product was when the first being evolved to the point where the first male named Anon spoke for the first time. Anon then taught others how to speak and eventually, every single Kinetian started to speak. 'Kinetian Cities' ]]One of the major cities built by the Kinetians is known as Krystopolis. This city is the home of the Kinetian Royal Family, as well as the home of Princess and future queen Plasmira. The largest building is known to be their palace and source of government. The city's power source is known to be a powerful and infinite crystal called the Rolok and it powers every single piece of Kinetian technology on the planet. The buildings of the Kinetians are indeed various, so many cities can be using buildings like the Human's on Earth and other forms of architecture that makes each city unique in it's own. Their cities are also known to be completely free of diseases that are hazardous to many Kinetians on the planet. 'Landmarks' On Krystalon 2, there are a number of landmarks that have become almost like the 7 wonders of their world and one of these is the famous Krystal Falls which is indeed a beautiful sight where the water there is so clear that it's almost like the crystals they mine on their planet. It is also a great spot for swimming among many of the Kinetian population as well. It is also a very good location for young lovers and married couples to spend their honeymoon as well. The source of many pieces of technology is the Bungi Forest, an area of land that was formed by a semi-active volcano which is mostly dormant and it is located below the entire area. The magma from the volcano comes up and with the large body of water close to the forest, it is known to create Obsidian, which in turn is crushed and naturally made into a liquid which is a form of chlorophyll for the plants. This special kind of chlorophyll is known to possess the properties to make the trees bioluminescent and produce crystals on their limbs like how the trees on Earth produce apples. The crystals are known to power and light homes, as well as generate power. When the crystals run out of energy, they can be recharged by returning to their point of origin and then are inserted into the ground and recharge within 4 hours. It gets it's name because the trees in the forest look like huge mushrooms or fungi that possess bioluminescent properties. Category:Planets Category:Locations